Worth Fighting For
by gymxlissy
Summary: We all have something we choose to fight for. But in this case, Hal's main priority is saving Karen and getting her back safely while facing obsticles along the way. Also while he sorts out his feelings for other certian people and dealing with his life.
1. The Confession

_**Worth Fighting For **_

_**Chapter 1: The Confession**_

"Yo, Toby, have you seen my dad?" Ben asks.

"Umm…no bro... sorry" Toby says.

"It's okay. Thanks though." Ben says.

"Alright" Toby says and walks away

Ben see's Anne hoping she knows where his dad is.

"Anne, have you seen my dad anywhere." Bens asks.

"Umm, I think I saw him in the kitchen about 2 minutes ago." Anne says.

"Are you sure?" Ben asks.

"Yeah" Anne says.

"Alright, thanks Anne."

Anne nods.

"Ben?" Anne calls him before he walks away.

"Yeah?" Ben answers.

"Is everything okay?" Anne asks worry.

"…Yeah" Ben hesitates to answer.

"Are you sure?" Anne asks.

"Mhmm." Ben mumbles.

"Okay" Anne says.

Anne is standing there suspicious while Ben walks away but brushes it aside when Ben walks out of sight.

Ben finally finds his dad walking out of the kitchen into the work station, ending a conversation with a man.

"Dad I need to talk to you." Ben says walking up to his dad.

"What is it Ben I can't really talk right now... I'm kind of busy". Tom says.

"But dad it's important," Bens says.

"2 minutes Ben. You got 2 minutes." Tom surrenders.

"Umm… Well… I'm sorry I kept this from you but… Umm… the skitters are kidnapping more and more children every week." Ben confesses in weakness.

"What? Are you sure?" Tom says.

"Yes, dad I'm positive." "When they took me, everyday I'd see more and more kids come in, already harnessed." Ben says.

"But I thought that they stopped taking children." Ben says confused

"Yes, but they're taking more children because they want us to surrender." Ben says.

"Well that's not happening. We need to make a plan." Tom says confidently.

"I know." Ben says.

"And why would you wait until now to tell me this?" Tom says angrily.

"Because I didn't think you'd believe me." Bens says sadly.

"Well I do believe you Ben but you telling me this now is not really that helpful since the skitters probably already have an army full of children." Tom snaps back.

"Look dad I'm sorry." Ben says.

"Alright, it's fine I guess Ben." Tom says.

"Okay." Ben says.

"Oh and dad?" Ben returns back.

"What?" Asks Tom.

"They're not gonna stop until they get what they want." Ben adds.

"And that is?" Tom asks.

"You." Ben says and walks way leaving Tom standing there motionless.


	2. The Argument

_**Worth Fighting For**_

_**Chapter 2: The Argument**_

Tom still stands there motionless until someone snaps him back to reality.

**HAL'S POV**

"Hello... DAD?" I say worried while waving my hands in front of dad.

"Huh… What?" Tom says confused.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Umm… Yeah" Tom responds.

"Dad, is everything okay?" I ask.

"Hal, I have to talk to you." Tom says becoming serious.

_I'm so confused; my dad is dragging him and me into an empty classroom in the school._

"Dad, what's going on?" "And don't lie to me. You might be able to convince Matt and Ben your lies but not me." I snap.

"Okay, okay." He says.

There's a moment pause between us.

"Well?" I say.

**Tom tells Hal everything about the skitters and what Ben had just told him, everything about them kidnapping more children, about them not stopping until they're satisfied, trading peace for Tom.**

_I couldn't believe it all. The _skitters_ are so picky, they keep taking more kids for their army and as slaves, wanting my dad, but I don't get why this has anything to do with me._

"Wow…umm… dad, who told you this? I ask curious

"Ben" Tom says

"Oh…But dad I still don't get why this has anything to do with—" I stop myself.

_I soon then realize. Karen._

"Hal" My dad says to calm me down before I start arguing.

"NO! NO! Dad you promised we were gonna go save her no matter what!" I started to yell.

"Yeah but Ha—" I cut him off.

"No! You promised…You know?... That thing people make when they are sure to make it happen. When they assure someone that they will get it done!" I snap. "I love her dad." I add in.

"Hal I kno—" I cut him off again, not caring.

"No you don't know because if you did know we wouldn't be here arguing about what to do. We'd be in the center, making a plan on how to get her back!" I yell.

"LOOK, Hal, calm down! Okay?"

"This is ALL Ben's fault." I say.

"Hal, don't say that." Tom says.

"What? Why? Okay if he hadn't come and told you everything, we'd probably be out saving her right now!" I yell.

"No, if he hadn't come and told us, we would have been out there trying to save Karen, not realizing that the Skitters have been taking more children for an army trying to kill anyone who comes there way!" Tom snaps

"_He's got a point there." I think to myself._

"Bu—" I stop talking so I can breathe from yelling and basically crying at the same time.

I fall into my dad's arms like a little kid, and he hugs me tightly and tells me we'll get her soon. I don't believe him because I can't wait any longer. It's been almost a month since the skitters took her. I miss her so much. I wish we could just save her and get it over with, but I know it's not that simple especially now, so I just release myself from his hold wipe my face and nod.

"Fine" I say, surrendering

"I won't break my promise, Hal, okay?" "We'll get her back before you know it. Just be a little more patient." My dad says calmly.

"Alright" I say

"Give me a week tops, to make a plan." "Yeah, we'll save her next Sunday, Hal." Tom says softly.

"Fine" I say coldly. "A week" I say harshly and walk away.


	3. Permission and Planning

_**Worth Fighting For **_

_**Chapter 3: Permission and Planning **_

_**TOM'S POV**_

"Captain I need to speak with you." I say, walking into Weavers office.

"What is it Mason?" Weaver says

"I'm going down to the Skitters and Mechs to save a fellow fighter." I tell him, trying to convince him to let me go.

"No you are not Mason!" Weaver directs me.

"Look, Captain, this is important to me. I made a promise to Hal that I'd go and save Karen by tomorrow. And if I don't…" I stop for a second but then Weaver cuts me off before I can speak again.

"Look Mason, I know a promise is something you should always keep, but I cannot give you permission to go out there. Especially now. You are our best fighter. We need you here." Weaver says trying to convince me not to go but I'm not giving in. I made a promise and I intend to keep it, with Weaver's permission or not.

"Captain, I need to do this!" I say my voice getting higher.

"This is a fellow fighter we're talking about. We need her too. She is an amazing fighter and if we had her back we would be able to do a lot." I say.

"Mason, I understand your son cares for this girl, and I know Karen is an excellent fighter, but she's not worth losing many of our fighters." Weaver retorts back.

"Please." I beg.

"No" Is all Weaver says.

I'm really starting to get pissed of at him so I run up to him, grab him by the shirt and pin him up against the wall.

"Look Weaver, this girl is very important to a lot of people here. To me, Matt, Ben, and especially Hal. So I don't care if you don't give me permission to go. I'm going anyways. I'm tired of having to obey your stupid rules and decisions all the time. So now I don't care. I'm going whether you like it or not. And I suggest you don't send people to come for us because they're going to be totally clueless of the plan. And if you send people out there for us… You're just asking for more fighters to die."

I finally finish saying breathing kind of heavy from all of the air I've been holding while I was talking.

Weaver finally straightens himself up, pats down his suit and finally speaks.

"So who do plan on taking?" He asks

I can't help but try to creak a little smile on my face.

"Dai, Anthony, John, Maggie, Scott, Jimmy, Rick, Mike, and Terry." I say.

"Very well then." He surrenders.

"Alright. Thank you, Captain." I say.

All he does is nod and I nod back and walk out of the room.

I walk into the center and gather all the guys and Maggie.

Hal starts walking toward me looking confused.

"What's going on dad?" Hal asks

"We're going to go check on the Skitters and Mechs." I said knowing I had to lie to Hal.

"I'm coming" Hal demands.

"No, you're not." I say

"Why not, this is our chance to get Karen, dad."

"No, we're getting her tomorrow, Hal right now I need to check on the Skitters and Mechs and see what they're up to." I say

"Bu—" Hal tries to talk but I cut him off.

"No buts." "Now don't go following me Hal you here me? The reason I don't want you coming I because if you see Karen, I don't need you getting distracted and unfocused." I say

"Fine" Hal says defeated.

"I mean it Hal, don't follow me. And I'm keeping Sky on watch duty, to make sure you don't go anywhere. And I even gave Sky permission to tie you up or do anything he wants to you if you try to pull any stunts." I say

"Okay, okay. I won't. Jeeze." Hal says

"Alright." I say and start walking out the school with the fighters.

I wanted all of this to be a big surprise to Hal. I lied to him. I told him we were going to check up on the Mechs and Skitters but really we are going to save Karen. The reason I didn't want Hal to come is because, number 1, it's a surprise. And number 2, I know for a fact that Hal will be so distracted, sidetracked, and unfocused on the mission. So I had to lie.

So then I think to myself. "_This is going to be one tough mission to complete tonight."_


	4. Hal's Thoughts

_**Worth Fighting For**_

_**Chapter 4: Hal's Thoughts**_

_**HAL'S POV**_

I can't take it anymore. I need to know what's happening down there. Is Karen's safe? Is Karen dead? Is she even alive? I'm freaking out over here. I'm pacing back and forth in the bedroom. Sky is standing there in the doorway blocking my exit and the windows are locked shut and fool proof.

Soon I decide to calm down and sit on a chair. I put my hands in my pocket and feel something inside my coat pocket. I take it out and stare it in sadness. It's Karen's pink, bedazzled motorcycle chain. I hold it in my hand rubbing my thumb back and forth on the chain while my brain floods back to the memories of Karen and me. I miss her. Not the, I want her back, it's lonely without her feeling but the, I don't feel complete without her feeling and the, I can't even stand to be happy without her here feeling.

I've decided I'm going to obey my dad's orders, but for Karen's sake. I don't want to danger my dad or any of the fighters, so they won't be able to get her back. I know I sound selfish, but I love her. She's the one I want to be happy with, live forever with. If any guy were in my position, they'd be as pissed as I am right now, and just as upset and sad as I am right now. But sometimes I can't help but think that Karen getting kidnapped by the Skitters is my fault. I was the only one there with her when it happened. Yet again we were both passed out. But I saw the children take her and I did nothing about it. I just sat there on all fours trying to unblur my eyes and snap my head back to life. But by the time that happened, she was already gone.

I just hope that they come back soon and then tomorrow comes around quickly so we can save Karen. I mean in some ways I'm lucky because they one I love might still be alive while for my dad the one he loved was killed by a Skitter attack. My mom. I miss her to. Ben misses her, Matt really misses her, and my dad, my poor dad is still trying to get over her death. Now I believe my dad when he said he knew what it was like to lose someone, when I was fighting with him.

So right now all I can do is just sit here and wait for them to arrive back with some good or bad news. Hopefully good news… about anything! I hope they have news about Karen. If they saw her or anything, but I just hope this is all over soon. Karen is back safe with me, my dad and Anne are dating, and everyone else is just happy and glad it's over. But I know that's not happening anytime soon. Well hopefully except the saving Karen part, but the Skitters, Mechs and Overlords won't give up. So we're all just going to have to wait and find a way to destroy them once and for all.


	5. Saving Karen

_**Worth Fighting For**_

_**Chapter 5: Saving Karen**_

_*****THE FIRST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS AREN'T REALLY HAL AND KAREN LOVE BUT KEEP READING… THE NEXT CHAPTER AND ALL THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS WILL BE FULL OF IT! AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! :D THANKS!**_

_**TOM'S POV**_

"Alright guys c'mon, hurry, hurry!" I yell but try to whisper.

We're all hiding behind an old car, sitting in front of the Mechs area. We all quietly get our guns and weapons ready, getting ready to attack. I start counting.

"On my count of three, go."

"And remember all your jobs." I say

"One" I start slow.

"Two" I say

"Three" I yell and we stand up quickly running toward the Mechs and Skitters. The Skitters die with about two shots to the heart, but the Mechs are basically robots, they're hard to kill. So we have to blow them up. Skitter after Skitter are dying. Soon enough all the Skitters there are dead, but the Mechs are starting to shoot at us. That's a big problem. I quickly look over to Dai, because his job is to get Karen out of here and not worry about us. Dai is half way to Karen, until I see a Mechs trying to shoot him. So I quickly get my grenade, pop it and throw it at the Mech. The Mech realizes too late and BOOM! It exploded. Thank God, two more Mechs to go. One Mech has its back facing me, so I take this opportunity to bomb it. So I do, and it blows up, okay, one more to go. The last Mech has it gun hand pointing at a pole. I look over and see Maggie hiding behind it. I quickly get my last bomb out to bomb it, hoping it'd be easy like that last two. But the Mech then turns at me. I guess it found out what I was trying to do. It then points its gun hand at me. I quickly throw the bomb at it, but my plan failed because, he caught it in his hands. But then it was to my surprise to see that the grenade still blew up in his hand. Thank the Lord! I look around for Dai. I don't see him, so I'm guessing and hoping that he got Karen and made it out safely.

Then I soon realize. The children are coming after us. They look and seem like children, but since Mechs and Skitters are controlling them, they're able to attack like Mechs and Skitters. One kid starts speed walking toward me with a heavy boulder. I quickly duck, after he has thrown it at me.

"Hurry up! Run! I quickly run away yelling at all my teammates to run and leave.

"Lets go!" I shout.

So then I see Anthony, John Maggie, Ricky, Scott, Jimmy, Mike and Terry run onto their bikes and take off. (Motorcycles).

I quickly run to my bike, looking back to see if we haven't left anybody, see that everybody has left, I speed off.


	6. Back to Reality

_**Worth Fighting For**_

_**Chapter 6: Back to Reality**_

_**No One's POV**_

Dai's running through the school with Karen cradled in his arms, making his way to Anne.

He soon gets to the nursing room, which is where Anne works at.

"We got her." Dai says running out of breath.

"Oh my goodness. Okay put her down." Anne says.

"We just got her back, all the others are on their way back." Dai says.

"Okay, well congratulations." Anne says with a smile.

"Oh, and make sure Hal doesn't find out that we saved Karen." Dai says, his breathing almost returning back to normal.

"Why not?" Anne asks with a confused expression.

"Because Tom wants it to be a surprise for Hal." Dai explains.

"Well…umm… okay. I won't, I promise." Anne promises, not so sure about the idea, but agrees to it.

"Thanks. See you around." Dai says leaving.

Anne nods and starts planning away to unharness Karen.

_**3 HOURS LATER~~~ **_

_**KAREN'S POV**_

I wake up dizzy, groggy and lightheaded. I try to sit up but then I just plop right back down. I try to focus on where I am. My vision is a little foggy, but it starts to focus. I soon realize that I'm in Anne's nursing office. Anne then hears me struggle and comes over to me.

"Hey Karen, how are you feeling?" She asks.

"Weird and my head hurts." I respond.

"That's okay Karen." She says with a slight laugh.

"It is?" I ask confused.

"Yes, look Karen we just unharnessed you, which means you'll feel weird and have a headache for a while, so I suggest you jut lay here for a while." Anne says seriously.

"Okay, but can you fill me in on everything that's been happening since I was gone?" I ask curious.

"I think we should leave Hal to that job." Anne says smiling.

"Oh my god, Hal, where is he? Does he know I'm back? Can I go see him?" I ask, talking fast.

"No Karen." She says flat out to me. I start to get a little upset.

"Why not?" I say

"Because Karen, Tom wants it to be a surprise." She says.

"But didn't Hal help save me?" I ask

"No, Tom wouldn't let him. He tricked Hal into thinking that he was just going down to check on the Skitters and Mechs so they can get more info on them, but he really wasn't. And he said that Hal would be so distracted and unfocused." Anne finally finishes.

"Oh." I say

I'm a little upset though. I wish Hal was the one to save me, I really wish he was, but then after Anne started talking about him getting distracted and being unfocused, now that I would believe, because if Hal saw me for one millisecond he would totally lose it and not even pay attention anymore. The thought of that made me smile, knowing that Hal would do that. But then I started to accept the fact that Hal didn't save me because, honestly, now I'm actually happy he didn't save me because like we said, he would have been distracted and unfocused and being those things could have probably gotten himself killed.

"Yeah so you have to stay in here." Anne demanded.

"Just for a surprise?" I ask sarcastically.

"Not just for the surprise, but because I still need to run some tests on you, make sure that the harness didn't do anything to you. And once that's done you're free to go… after the surprise."

"Fine" I say defeated.

"Alright" She says.

"But there is nothing wrong with me right? It's not like they gave me some disease or something. Right?" I say worriedly.

"I don't know Karen we'll just have to find—" Anne gets cut off by something very unexpected.

**SO WHAT DO YOU ALL THINKG THE "UNEXPECTED" THING IS?**

**PLEASE KEEP READING ON AND CHECK FOR UPDATES & PLEASE REVIEW… THANKS! ~gymxlissy :D**


	7. Relationships

_In the previous chapter:_

"_But there is nothing wrong with me right? It's not like they gave me some disease or something. Right?" I say worriedly._

"_I don't know Karen we'll just have to find—" Anne gets cut off by something very unexpected._

_**Worth Fighting For**_

_**Chapter 7: Relationships  
**_

_**KAREN'S POV**_

"KAREN?" I hear, as I see the door swing open, and a familiar body standing right in front of it. Hal.

"…for" Anne says after Hal shouts my name, finishing her sentence (in the pervious chapter).

Oh god this can't be good, I think.

I just sit there with my eyes wide open, in shock, yet I have a smile on my face.

"Karen" Hal says again but calmer this time and runs up to me to give me a hug.

"Hal" I say in the same tone as him and accept his hug and return his with one.

I smile into is shoulders during the hug, knowing he probably is too. Why wouldn't we? I've been gone for a month!

"Hal" Tom says as he runs in.

Hal separates our hug. I'm a little disappointed; I wanted it to last longer. Forever.

"Don't talk to me." Hal says with his tone sounding angry.

_**HAL'S POV**_

"Yo, Hal did you see Karen yet?" Blake asks walking jogging toward me.

"What are you talking about, dude?" I ask.

"You didn't hear, man?" "They rescued your girlfriend today." Blake says.

My eyes shoot wide open and then I realize he wasn't joking.

"No I didn't." I say unintentionally harsh.

"Oops" Is all Blake says.

"I'll see you later, man." I say as I start running away from Blake, making my way toward Anne's office, because that's where Karen should be after getting rescued.

I'm running around the school with anger built up in my body, betrayal, anger, happiness; a weird mix of emotions right now. All I can think of while I'm running is how my dad betrayed me, how he lied to me, how I was a fool to trust him. As soon as I reach Anne's office I turn the handle and swing the door open.

"KAREN?" I shout.

Clearly Anne was talking because after I call Karen's name I hear her say

"…For" very awkwardly.

First, I put my attention toward Karen, so I calm down and say her name a second time and run up to her and give her a big hug. I then hear her say my name calmly into my shoulder. I'm smiling because I'm happy to see her. Nobody understands how much I've missed her. I wish this hug could have lasted forever but everyone was watching, but I didn't care, and that my dad decided to call my name. That's when my anger rises up again, but I try to show my anger lower than it really is.

"Hal" My dad calls my name.

I don't want any excuses from him so I strictly say, "Don't talk to me."

"Hal I'm so—" I cut him off.

"No, you're not, because if you were you wouldn't have done it." I say harshly.

There's a moment of silence before Anne breaks it.

"Okay… well all of you need to leave, I need to start doing some tests… soo… shoo, bye, all of you!" Anne says pushes everyone out of the room. I purposely go last so that when everyone is out, I'll quickly run back in. So I do so.

"Hal your not al—" Anne says, but I cut her off, not trying to be rude.

"I know, but why are you running tests on her? She is okay right?" I ask worriedly.

"She probably is Hal, but we need to double check to make sure the harness didn't do anything to her." Anne says seriously.

"I'm not going anywhere… I wanna stay right here next to her."

"Hal you ca—" Karen cuts Anne off.

Karen hops of the table, walks toward me and puts both her hands on each side of my face.

"Hal, I'll be fine. I doubt anything is wrong with me. I don't even feel any different. Anyways, I'll be fine. She's going to run tests on me, and then I get to come back to you with good news saying that I'm perfectly fine." She says.

I look down not being convinced.

"Look at me." Karen says.

"I love you. And nothing will ever change that. Got it?" She says.

I nod.

"Now go, please? For me?" She says with that puppy dog face that I can never say no to.

"Fine" I say.

"Thank you." She says.

"And a matter of fact, I'm gonna start making her take the tests tonight and then I'll get the result tomorrow and then your free to go, Karen." Anne buds in.

"See, you hear that? I'll be good by tomorrow if nothings wrong with me." She pauses when I look at her with wide eyes.

"BUT!... nothing's going to be wrong with me, so I'll be able to leave tomorrow." Karen says.

"Alright" I say feeling a little convinced.

"Okay, now go, I'll see you tomorrow." She says.

"Alright, I'll you tomorrow baby." I say

I lean down to kiss her and she goes on her tiptoes to reach me and we kiss. I missed this. Kissing Karen and I wouldn't have to worry about anything. We keep kissing, forgetting that Anne is still even there. She coughs, and we break apart. I smile at Karen and walk towards the door. I couldn't help myself so I walked back over to her and pecked her on the lips one more time, smiled and left.

_**OKAY SO… I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU GUYS BUT I ACTUALLY LIKED THIS CHAPTER. SO KEEP READING AND PLEASE REVIEW..! ~gymxlissy 3**_


	8. Moment of Peace

**I AM SOOO SOOO SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU ALL WAITING… I HAVE BEENSO BUSYLATELY YOU HAVE NOW IDEA BUT IM UP ANDD RUNNIGN AGAIN SO PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEW! :D**

_**Worth Fighting For**_

_**Chapter 8: Moment of Peace  
**_

*Scene takes place 2 week after Karen gets saved*

_**HAL'S POV**_

"Can I go now, dad?" I plead.

"No, Hal, we've got to finish this tonight!" My dad bursts in annoyance.

"Ugh, fine" I give up.

"Now here, connect the blue wire with the green wire and see what happens." Tom says.

I connect the blue and green wire together but nothing's happening.

"Nothing's happening, dad" I say.

"That's because I'm not done yet, give me a sec." Tom says.

"Uhhhhh…" I sigh in annoyance and boredom.

Then all of a sudden, I get SHOCKED!

"Ouch. What the hell?" I say in pain

"Sorry, I didn't realize that was gonna happen." My dad explains.

I just stand there with my finger in my mouth, sucking away the pain.

"Alright, fine, just stop being such a baby and go; we'll finish this tomorrow." My dad says.

I give him a cold look then smile "Thanks, dad."

"Yeah, whatever." He says while grabbing his stuff and leaving.

I follow out behind him and go to my room. While on my way to my room I think of Karen, I think of how much I missed her, how much I love her, how much I want to be with her right now because we hadn't had one single moment of peace together ever since she got saved. Either she was being hovered my other guys for her bravery of lasting that long without being killed, or she was with Anne most of the time. It's only 10:00 at night and I'm so not tired, so I came up with the idea of stopping by at Karen's room, hoping she's awake because no one is usually awake by now. So I turn a different hallway at lead myself to Karen's room. I approach her door. I then knock, standing there waiting for an answer. No answer. She's clearly asleep. So I walk away, but as soon as I walk away, I hear her door screech open. I turn around to see, and there she is standing there rubbing her eyes. I guess I just woke her up. Oops.

"Hey, what are doing here this late?" She says tiredly with a scratchy voice.

"I wanted to see you but just go back to sleep; I didn't mean to wake you." I say.

"No forget it; I'm already awake now, so just come in." She says still with her scratchy voice sounding a little clearer.

I nod. I follow her inside, she closes the door and I down on her chair while she sits on her bed.

"Sooo…? How are you holdin up?" I ask just to break the silence and I really wanted to know.

"Fine, I guess."

"You guess?" I say worriedly.

"No, I'm fine, really! I am." She says with a smile but I give her an unconvinced look.

"Prove it." I say flat out.

So she smiles, gets off her bed, walks towards me, sits on me, straddles both of her legs around my legs, puts her hands behind my neck and kisses me. Whoa, now I'm definitely convinced. I know Karen. If she wasn't in the mood or if she wasn't feeling well, she wouldn't be doing this for sure! So I kiss her back. I deepen the kiss, both of us pouring our feelings into that one kiss. I just can't help myself so I finally start moving my hands, one in her hair and one on her back. She starts tightening her leg grip on my legs and scoots her body closer to mine, if that's even possible. I have been waiting for this kiss for 2 weeks. Ever since she got saved he hadn't done this. I mean we pecked each other on the lips had like a 5 second kiss but that's it. But this, this is what we've been dying for, for the past 2 weeks. I open my mouth, peeking my tongue out and licking her teeth begging for entrance. She doesn't decline. So now our tongues are fighting for dominance but no one seems to be winning, so we step up the game a little bit. So she starts to slowly take of my shirt and throw it off my body. I can tell she's impressed by the sight she is seeing because she stopped kissing be and look down at my body. She smile and looked back up into my eyes. I can tell she liked my tan **(not too tan, but not pale)**, my abs, and basically my whole body. I smiled back at her and looked into her eyes. She then brings her legs over and changes her whole position into a cradling position but still has her hands wrapped around my neck. For a surprise, I quickly bring my arms under her legs, and stand up very quickly, startling her.

"Whoa" She says, clearly startled. She giggles and I laugh with her.

I walk with her in my arms in a cradling position and plop ourselves on the bed, not breaking our kiss. I'm hovered over her keeping myself up from squishing her. We're still kissing, battling for dominance, but none of us are giving up. So I slowly started to ride up her shirt with my hands softly. Before my hand reaches the bottom of her breasts, she grabs my wrist and stops me. I look at her in confusion, then I realize.

"Too soon?" I ask.

"Yeah" She says with an apologetic look on her face.

"It's okay" I say.

"I'm sorry" She says with a guilty look.

"No, no, it's okay, Karen." I say, trying to convince her not to worry.

She light grabs my shirt and lightly hits my chest. "No, it's not okay because I feel bad that you're ready and I'm not, and I just don't want you to have to wait." She says guilty.

"Karen, look at me. I don't care, okay? I'll wait forever until you'll ready, even though that'd be agonizing, I still would. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do or something you're just not ready for. I wouldn't do that to you. I promise." I say in a soothing voice. I then pry myself off of on top of her and lay myself next to her.

"I know, but—" I cut her off.

"No buts, Karen. Cuz when do actually do it, it'll be the right day, the right time, the right moment, with the right people. Okay?"

She sighs, "Okay, but the right people will be us together, right?" She asks.

"Of course" I say.

"Alright" She says with a yawn.

I watch her eyes slowly close, while I take the covers and cover her with them. I get up planning to my room until I hear her say.

"Stay with me tonight, please." She says tiredly.

I nod. "Okay"

I take off my shoes, get into the bed and pull the covers over me. Karen scoots close to me, leaving no space between us. She drags her arm over my waist and snuggles close to me. I snuggle back. I put my arms around her a cuddle her tight.

"Thank you" Is all she says.

"Anytime" I respond.

"I love you." She says quietly drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, Karen." I say hoping she heard me. I see her smile, look up at me, peck me on the lips one more time and then officially doze off to sleep. I then kiss her forehead and do the same. But while dozing off to sleep, the only thing I could think of was that Karen is safe with me, right now, in my arms and I won't let anyone or anything hurt her again. Not when she's with me. And that we finally got what we wanted. A moment of peace.

_**OKAY EVERYONE… I KNOW I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING A LONG TIME, BUT IM BACK ON TRACK NOW. I THINK THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY AWESOME… SO STAY TUNED AND CHECK BACK IN FOR UPDATES! AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ~gymxlissy ;D**_


End file.
